


Proposal

by reddiegays



Series: Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Children, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Family, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, literally what it says on the tin. richie proposes and it's super romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Rose Hanscom helps her uncle Richie ask a very important question.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Series: Baby Hanscom to the Rescue [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689736
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Proposal

“I’m gonna ask Uncle Eddie to marry me.”

Rose Hanscom beamed in delight, leaping into her uncle Richie’s arms happily and almost shoving her ice cream in his face, “yay! Can I help, please can I help?”

“You know what, kid, that’s not a bad idea,” Richie transferred the child to his shoulders, leading them out of the park and back towards his flat, “I've got a plan," he was smirking as he gave a deep fake sigh, "see, the thing is, I made a bit of a mistake. I told uncle Eddie I’m going away tomorrow for a meeting…”

"Oh, no!" Rose gasped, smearing her sticky hands over his face in her panic, "are you gonna surprise him, uncle Richie?" When Richie nodded, Rose giggled happily, “I think he’ll like that.”

“That’s what I thought. And this is where you come in, kid.”

Richie ran through his grand plan with his niece, making sure she understood everything that was going to happen and in what order. He’d informed Rose's parents, Bev and Ben, asking if she could stay with Eddie for the night. They'd agreed easily, hugging him in turn and wishing him good luck. He rings specially made for them, their initials engraved inside. He was going to wear the outfit he'd chosen for their first date - one of his best Hawaiian shirts that Eddie pretended to hate and casual jeans. He tucked the paper containing his speech into his shirt pocket. Everything was ready and it was going to be perfect. Eddie got in late from work and was disappointed to see Richie had already left, upset that he hadn't been able to say goodbye and wish him luck. He paid the babysitter and greeted Rose with a warm hug.

"So, little flower," Eddie questioned when the two had dressed down into their comfiest pyjamas and helped themselves to two large bowls of ice cream, "what do you wanna do this evening?"

"Cartoons!" She squealed deliberately, chocolate ice cream smeared across her lips. Eddie fondly rolled his eyes but switched on the TV, wrapped an arm around Rose as she snuggled closer. She couldn't help but notice how Eddie kept checking his phone, obviously wondering why Richie hadn't contacted him yet, "uncle Eddie? Do you miss uncle Richie when he's away?"

“It’s quieter,” Eddie admitted with a small smile, tickling Rose as she agreed with a nod. He put down his phone and rubbed his eyes, “yeah, I miss him. I miss him so much. I've never loved anyone like this, Rose. But what can I do?”

"You can go outside,” Rose said with barely contained excitement, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the back door. Curious, Eddie followed and gasped at the sight of their garden.

His very much in-person boyfriend, Richie, was surrounded by candles and grinning smugly. The cute fucker was wearing the same outfit he'd worn when he took Eddie out on their first date to a drive-in theatre. Teary-eyed, Eddie glanced down at Rose who had now removed her jumper and was wearing a t-shirt that read _‘will you marry my uncle?’_ She held the small ring box in her hand and dutifully handed it over, her own grin growing as Eddie began to cry. Barely a moment later, Eddie wrenched the back door open and ran towards Richie, throwing his arms around his neck. Both of them were crying now and Rose skipped over to them and tugged on Richie’s jacket, careful to avoid the flickering candles.

“Put the ring on, uncle Richie!”

“Oh, yeah,” he took the box from Eddie and popped the lid, sinking to one knee, “Edward Spaghetti Kaspbrak, I love you more than anything in the world. It would be the best fucking thing if we got married. So, what do you say, Eds? Wanna be Mr. Trashmouth?”

“The most romantic moment of my life and you do it when I'm wearing fucking pyjamas," Eddie chuckled through his tears, wiping them away with the back of his arm. Richie also laughed, not even waiting for Eddie's answer before he was sliding the beautiful ring into position on his finger, "I love you, Rich.”

Richie rose to his feet and pulled Eddie into a romantic kiss, having to bend slightly so Rose could get them in frame as she took the photo. The three of them then took a photo together, once her uncles had stopped making out. As they all retreated indoors, Rose suddenly had a thought.

"Can I still be a bridesmaid even if there’s no bride?”


End file.
